My Little Pony FiM
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Ribbon learns that the evil Nightmare Moon will return during the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration after one thousand years of imprisonment in the moon. She tries to warn her mentor Princess Celestia, but the princess ignores her and sends her to Ponyville to check on the preparations for the celebration.


**Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to freedom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both...**

"Sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?" Ribbon, a talented blue unicorn with a green and orange mane wondered to herself as she read the past of Equestria…..

 **My Little Pony, My Little Pony…**

 **Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh.**

 **(My Little Pony)**

 **I used to wonder what friendship could be.**

 **(My Little Pony)**

 **Until you all shared its magic with me.**

 **Whizzer: Big adventure!**

 **Gingerbread: Tons of fun!**

 **Derpy: A beautiful heart!**

 **Masquerade: Faithful and strong!**

 **Paradise: Adventures to share!**

 **Thistle Whistle: Sharing kindness!**

 **Ribbon: It's an easy feat. And magic makes it all complete! You have my little ponies.**

 **Everypony: Do you know you're all my very best friends?**

"There you are, Ribbon! Wisteria is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?" Minty, a mint green earth pony asked Ribbon, energetic as always.

"Oh, sorry, Minty... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on." Ribbon responded, running to her house.

Minty let out a sigh. "Does that unicorn do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends." She asked, irritated.

 **/Ribbon's P.O.V/**

"I know that I've heard of the Elements of Harmony somewhere." I said to myself as I ran inside my house and began to look for an old copy of predictions and prophecies.

"Ow!" Spike, a dragon that I hatched with my unicorn powers from an entry exam for Princess Celestia.

"Spike! Spi-ike! Spike?" I called out. "There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies. What's that for?" I asked him, motioning to the present in his claws, which was now destroyed.

"Well, it was a gift for Wisteria, but..." He said as a stuffed bear fell out, torn.

"Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing." I told him, using my magic to sort through some books.

"But we're on a break!" Spike whined, but I ignored him and continued to search through books.

"No, no, no... No, no, no! Spike!" I yelled, getting irritated.

"It's over here!" Spike yelled and I grabbed the book and begun searching through it.

"Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon?" I told him, slightly shoving the book in his face.

"Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale." He informed me.

"Mare, mare... aha! The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal!" I then gasped, realizing something. "Spike! Do you know what this means?" I asked him, quickly.

"No, what?" I asked him and I shook my head.

"Take a note please, to the Princess." I told him.

"Okie-dokie." He responded, getting out a paper and pen.

"My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster—" I began to say.

"Hold on. Preci... preci..."

"Threshold."

"Threh..."

"Uh, brink…..? Ugh! That something really bad is about to happen! For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Ribbon Bows."

"Ribbon Bows."

"Excellent! Send it." I told him, but he delayed himself.

"Now?" He asked, almost shouting.

"Of course!"

"Uh, I dunno, Ribbon. Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow." He informed me and I groaned.

"That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!" I exclaimed and he stared at me… I _really_ need to improve his vocabulary.

"Important!" I yelled and he sent it through his green dragon breath.

"Okay, okay! There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath..." He informed me and I chuckled.

"Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me." I told him and just like that, Spike belched up a letter from the Princess. "See? I knew she would want to take immediate action."

"'My dearest, most faithful student Ribbon. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!'" Spike read and I was surprised!-!-!

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **/*/**_

"My dear Ribbon, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!" Spike read and I sighed, wondering if this was the right way to go.

"Look on the bright side, Ribbon. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" He asked me and I smiled.

"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return." I explained to him and he sighed.

"Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." I told him, trying to make a point.

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try!" He told me, motioning to a white earth pony with a light blue, dark purple, light purple and pink mane and five gingerbread men for a cutie mark.

"Um... hello?" I asked and she gasped and ran away.

"Well, that was interesting all right." I stated and Spike read off the first thing on my checklist.

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, legend preparations: A Story Legend's Destiny!"

"Let's just get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Ribbon Bows—"

"Well, hello, Miss Ribbon, a pleasure meeting your acquaintance. I'm Paradise. We here at Story Legend's Destiny sure _love_ making new friends!" She told me and I was speechless as she shook my hoof.

"Friends? Actually, I—"

"So, what can I do for you?" She asked me.

"Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the legends?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I sure as Jack and the beanstalk am! Would you care to hear one?" She asked me and I half-smiled.

"Well….. As long as it doesn't take too long." I told her and she whistled.

"Story time, Everypony!" She yelled and at least twenty ponies came over.

"Now, why don't I introduce you to my family?" She asked me, but I tried to delay myself.

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry—"

"This here's Tall tale, Cinderella, Ella, Legend Rose, Rapunzel, Riding Hood, Cupid, Aladdin, Mulan, Kiara, Merida, Pocahontas... Kristoff, Cocanut and Grandmother Anna. Well, I'd say you're already part of the family!" She told me and I was inarticulate for a moment.

"Okay, well, I can see the legends are handled, so we'll be on our way." I told her and Spike and I walked off, them waving a friendly goodbye.

"Legend's all taken care of, next is weather." Spike said and I looked to the clouds. "Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Whizzer clearing the clouds.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" I asked him and just like that, a pink Pegasus pony knocked into me and straight into the mud.

"Uh, 'scuse me?" She told me and just laughed, while I wasn't happy with that.

"Here, let me help you." She said as she escorted a cloud and jumped on it a bit, making it spit out water and she laughed some more. "Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No, no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome." She told me and burst out laughing when she got sight of my mane, which was curly and sticking out everywhere.

"Let me guess. You're Whizzer?" I asked her and she beamed.

"The one and only. Why? You heard of me?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. I'm Ribbon Bows, and Princess Celestia sent me to check on the weather." I told her and she flew up, did a few flips and tricks, clearing the sky!

"Loop-de-loop around, and wham! Like I say: Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Ribbon Bows. I can't wait to hang out some more." She told us and flew

"Wow, she's amazing!" Spike said and played with my mane and I walked on. "Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!"

"Decorations. Beautiful..." Spike said as we walked into a boutique.

"Yes, the décor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed." I told him as we walked in.

"Not the décor, her!" He said as he pointed to an orange Pegasus, who appeared to be a tomboy with a green and blue mane, which was in a messy ponytail and three masks for a cutie mark who was going through some ribbons.

"No, no, no, oh! Certainly not."

"How are my spines? Are they straight?" He asked me and I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Good afternoon—"

"Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Masquerade, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo— Oh my stars, dear! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!

"Oh, you mean my mane? Well, a Pegasus named Whizzer did it, I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!" I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that sister of mine! And out of my hair? What about your hair?!" She asked as she forced me to the back room.

"No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from." She told me as she was tightening a string on my outfit after we went through many. Many. Many. Many Outfits.

"I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to—"

"Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and me... Rubies?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some sapphires!" She said as flew to another room.

"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" I yelled, grabbing Spike along the way.

"Who's next on the list?" I asked him as we walked up to a cottage.

"Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!" He said as we saw a blue Pegasus with yellow and pink mane and Flowers, whistles and a butterfly as a cutie mark.

We listened to the music, but she stopped them, noticing something was off.

"Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three—" She started to direct them again, but we came up behind her.

"Hello!" I shouted, frightening her birds. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. I'm Ribbon Bows. What's your name?" I asked her and she hid behind her mane and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked her and she mumbled again, quieter than last time.

"Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!" I told her and walked away from her and Spike and I walked to the library.

"I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?" I asked myself and I flicked the light switch on.

" _ **SURPRISE!-!-!-!"**_ Ponies yelled once I flipped the light switch on and I groaned.

"Hi, I'm Gingerbread, Derpy and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh, huh, huh?" She asked me and a grey Pegasus with a yellow mane and bubbles for a cutie mark walked up to us.

"Do ya like it?" She asked me and I walked to the food table.

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet." I informed her.

"Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all [deep gasp], remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville. And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" She rambled as I saw Whizzer, Derpy, Paradise, Masquerade and Thistle Whistle behind her.

 **LATER**

"Hey Ribbon! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play?" Spike asked me and I groaned, irritated.

"No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?!" I asked him and he smiled.

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Ribbon. It's a party!" He told me, running to the other room, unaware that I was mocking him.

"Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! 'Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night.' I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale..." I told myself.

"C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise!" Spike said and I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited— Well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went [deep gasp] but I mean really, who can top that?" Gingerbread asked and Derpy laughed and I sighed.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" The mayor said and all the ponies cheered.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..." The Mayor began to say.

"Ready?" Thistle Whistle asked her birds.

"...Princess Celestia!" As the Mayor said that, there was no sign of the princess anywhere. Nowhere to be seen.

"What?" Masquerade asked, confused as everypony else and everypony began chattering on what could of happened to the princess.

"This can't be good." I told myself.

"Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" The Mayor said, trying to calm everypony down.

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" Gingerbread asked, lifting some ponies.

"She's gone!" Derpy yelled.

"Ooh, she's good." Gingerbread said and yelped when she saw something as did everypony else.

"Oh no... Nightmare Moon." I whispered to myself...

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces." She told us.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Whizzer asked, attempting to fly up there, but Masquerade held her back.

"Whoa there, sis..." She said, mouthful of tail.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" She asked us.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty—" Gingerbread rambled, but was stopped by Derpy.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" She asked and I decided it was my time to speak up.

"I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon– Nightmare Moon!" I declared and ponies around me gasped, looking at me.

"Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." She said and I slouched down.

"You're here to... to..." I started to say, but couldn't get it out….

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" She yelled and laughed evilly and thunder striked in the air…..

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
